Chapter 429
A Commander's Popularity is the 429th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary A few moments before the soldier of the state of Ai targeted You, Shin jumps down from a wall off of his horse. Everyone is shocked to see Shin after he cuts the soldier in half. Shin tells You to be at ease as he is here. However, You tells him that there is still four Cavalry left as Han Roki is launching an attack on Shin with his men. Shin waits for the perfect opportunity to strike. Rather than targeting the riders, Shin aims for the necks of the enemy horses. Consequentially, each rider was dismounted. Han Roki quickly pulls himself together and orders his men to attack Shin again. Despite being wounded, Shin quickly disposed the three other soldiers with one blow each. This sheer power shocks Han Roki to the point where he begs for Shin to stop as he realizes that he is no match for Shin. The latter, however, doesn't hesitate and cuts off Han Roki's sword arm. Some enemy reinforcements arrive and attempted to assist the wounded Han Roki. Before they enter the fray, You notices more cavalry approaching with Shin telling her there is no need to worry. The cavalry turn out to be men from the Hi Shin Unit . Han Roki's reinforcements, losing their morale after seeing the Hi Shin Unit, began to flee, which angers Han Roki. Den Ei laughs as he notice the enemy running away and tells Han Roki that his popularity with his men is pretty low. Hai Rou asserts to Han Roki that the difference between him and their commander is like the heavens and the earth. Kyo Gai then ask about Shin's wounds to which he replied that it's fine. When asked about Den Yuu's status, Kyo Gai stated that a group of palace servants, who were in hiding, emerged and were asked by him to treat Den Yuu's arrow wounds. Shin approaches Han Roki and holds him up by the collar. He ask him if he knows how Shin was able to find him at Santei street. Through Han Roki's nervousness and silence, Shin tells him that it was because only his group didn't get lost and kept going forward, leaving behind a trail of Qin citizens massacred. Han Roki became confused on why Shin is so angry. He stated his belief that killing people isn't unusual. He asks Shin if killing isn't the privilege of being a military leader. Shin, however, wasn't pleased as Han Roki laughs and asks Shin if he is a saint. He tells that since Shin is also a commander, he should understand the satisfaction of slaughtering people. Shin responds by punching him in the face with Han Roki flying towards and hitting a stone wall; knocking him out cold. Shin tells him not to put him at his level while calling him a freak. Kyo Gai ask Shin why he didn't kill Han Roki with Hai Rou affirming that the man is scum. Shin's reasoning was to expose Ryo Fui as the mastermind behind all the crimes, they need to capture as many commanding officers as possible for evidence. He ask Kyo Gai to stop the bleeding. Kou, seeing that the skirmish has ended, turn towards her childhood friend, You. You cries as they embrace in relief. Shin noticed Ei Sei's daughter, Rei and kneels down to speak with her. Asking if she is Ei Sei's daughter, the presence of the princess greatly shocks the men of the Hi Shin Unit. Shin then ask her if she's scared, to which she shook her head. Shin laughs as he tells her that not only does she have her father's looks, but also his personality. Shin asks if she knew who he was, with her replying in the same fashion. Shin proceeds to lift her up onto his shoulder while his men complain that he shouldn't touch her with his blood-covered hands. He tells her his name and that he is a friend of her father. Shin then stated his relief that he was able to save her in time. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *You *Kou *Han Roki *Hai Rou *Kyo Gai *Den Ei *Den Yuu mentioned *Ryo Fui mentioned *Rei *Ei Sei mentioned Characters Introduced * Hou Ei * Ka Fu * Kou Riki Chapter Notes *A flashback is shown before Shin killed a soldier that targeted You. *Han Roki and his men targets Shin all at once. *Shin cuts of Han Roki's arm. *Enemy reinforcements arrive towards Han Roki's location. *Shin's unit arrive as well. *Han Roki's reinforcements retreat after seeing the Hi Shin Unit. *Den Yuu is still alive and recovering. *Shin managed to find Han Roki because of the blood trail. *Shin punched Han Roki in the face and sent him flying into a wall; knocking him out. *Shin captures Han Roki. *You and Shin first meeting. Trivia Reference * Batoto * Turnip Farmers Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters